Penitencia
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Akaashi yTsukishima cumplen una penitencia que se pone algo subida de tono. [AkaTsuki] [KuroTsuki] [BokuAka]
_**Notas:**_ _Traigo otra historia. Esta es del 2015._

 _Les tengo pendientes los reviews de los fics anteriores, que aunque fanfiction no los muestra en las notificaciones del correo sí se leen. ¡Gracias!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

El pelinegro nunca le pareció feo ni mucho menos, tampoco le desagradaba, sin embargo no le pasó por la cabeza sentirse atraído por él. Hasta esta noche.

Sus labios no estaban secos, por lo que el tacto se sentía muy a gusto y se adherían suavemente a los suyos con cada beso que presionaba contra su boca. Eran apenas toques castos no muy prolongados, por eso ninguno de los dos pensó en que estuviera mal.

— A- ahora con la lengua.

Ambas miradas se dirigieron al capitán de Fukurodani que, no es que inspirara demasiado respeto normalmente, pero en ese momento no estaban seguros de si era gracioso o repugnante verle los pezones por detrás del bra que obviamente no lograba llenar.

Por cierto, era de la mamá de Akaashi.

Estaban los cuatro solos en la casa del vice capitán, en una especie de despedida del grupo de entrenamiento secreto del tercer gimnasio. El campamento grupal estaba oficialmente culminado y les habían otorgado a los chicos de Karasuno un día extra para explorar a gusto la ciudad y relajarse, así que sería la última vez que estarían causando estragos con su presencia.

Por tanto ya no se verían con Tsukishima en algún tiempo y por supuesto, como su novio, Kuroo deseaba tener un buen recuerdo que mitigara el malestar emocional que sufriría con ello, según él.

Eso consistió en un rato de jugo con licor y juegos de cartas con penitencias, en los que el equipo Kuroo-Bokuto logró finalmente una victoria después de toda una maratón de penitencias gracias a Koutarou y cómo no, deliberaron algunos minutos en lo que sería la penitencia absoluta de los menores, ya que (siempre que Bokuto siguiera en el juego) esta sería su única oportunidad.

Y ahí estaban ellos, satisfaciendo una especie de torcida fantasía de los de tercer año. Pensaron que con un poco sería suficiente antes de que ambos capitanes empezaran a darse cuenta que aquello en realidad les causaba celos, no obstante parecieron estar equivocados. Las miradas sobre ellos estaban muy motivadas.

Miró a Akaashi y éste lo hizo igual, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. La verdad con el alcohol quemándole las paredes del estómago (aunque no había bebido demasiado) y ese ambiente oscuro donde comenzaba a propagarse el morbo, Tsukki tampoco lo vio tan malo. Dejó que Akaashi lo tomara del rostro y separó los labios para recibir los ajenos, empezando enseguida con el agradable movimiento de fricción.

El rubio asomó su lengua cuando la otra lo rozó, y aún con sus ojos cerrados y los de Keiji casi igual, notaron perfectamente las respiraciones ajenas muy pegadas a ellos, puesto que Kuroo y Bokuto se arrastraron por el piso para ver mejor. Entonces los dedos del armador se asentaron en la mandíbula de Tsukishima, separándose lo suficiente para dejar ver que sus lenguas seguían tocándose juguetonas fuera de sus bocas, y el jadeo de Bokuto no fue para nada disimulado.

Dejaron de pensar en que tenían que cumplir con la penitencia cuando movieron sus rostros y volvieron a encajar sus bocas, esta vez con notable complacencia, e incluso sus manos empezaron a explorar al otro con más confianza. Cuando la palma de Keiji acarició abiertamente el abdomen del más alto, éste gimió muy bajo sobre la saliva fresca en los labios contrarios. Entreabrió los ojos sintiendo el picor en sus mejillas, no sabía si por el alcohol o lo que estaban haciendo, y vio a Akaashi sonreírle. El armador le besó en la mejilla y luego la oreja, diciéndole que era lindo mientras metía los dedos en su ropa.

Cuando su miembro empezó a alzarse muy animado encerrado en la palma de Akaashi, el rubio tuvo que sostenerse con ambas manos en el piso para no irse hacia atrás, mirando también a donde su novio estaba. La expresión entusiasmada de Tetsuro no lo dejó sentirse culpable, y no supo con qué cara lo estaba mirando mientras jadeaba bajito, tensando sus muslos cada vez, pero el mayor terminó de acercarse para bajarle más sus shorts y así ver cómo Akaashi lo trabajaba tan bien. Se metió al juego, tocando la piel tan clara de Tsukki, rozando sus testículos, pasando dos de sus dedos por el interior de sus nalgas sin metérselos, notando como ambas mejillas del menor se apretaban alrededor por los calambres de placer.

Finalmente unió su mano a la del de Fukurodani para frotar la dureza de Kei con mayor insistencia, y Bokuto no quiso quedarse atrás, haciendo que Tsukishima se recostara en uno de sus muslos para inclinarse por encima de él y besar a Akaashi. Kuroo hizo que ambas manos aceleraran, haciendo que la sensible piel del menor ardiera en una especie de fuego que estimulaba también su disfrute. Tetsuro se agachó hacia el de lentes para atrapar su sonoro gemido con sus propios labios, lamiendo los del rubio con una sonrisa antes de darle un corto beso, mientras el esperma terminaba de regarse entre sus dedos.

El de Nekoma no lo dejó recuperarse lo suficiente, pero Kei no rechazó su beso ahora más profundo, luego de que el azabache se limpiara bien el labial rojo con el cuello de su camisa. Tsukishima cerró los ojos para no tener que verle sus pestañas alargadas con el rímel y la sombra de ojos que brillaba demasiado con el halo de la luna, por alguna penitencia que ya habían olvidado. Sin embargo tuvo que abrirlos de golpe cuando algo espeso le salpicó de pronto por el hombro, el cuello, e incluso parte de su rostro, luego de un exagerado suspiro por parte de Bokuto que había estado masturbándose junto a su cabeza rubia.

— No, no mires. —lo detuvo Kuroo, apresurándose a limpiarlo con la camisa de Koutarou que había quedado por ahí sin dejar de sonreírle, asimismo como el menor no podía quitar esa mirada de asombro rayando en lo traumático.

Escucharon la voz trabajosa de Bokuto disculpándose, mientras Kuroo terminaba de retirar un par de gotas que le habían alcanzado el cristal de los lentes.

Sin dudas, Tsukki no se llevaría a casa el mejor recuerdo de ese campamento infernal.


End file.
